The Assassin's Daughter
by Illusa
Summary: Before he became an Assassin, Ezio loved Cristina Vespucci. He spent many nights with her. What if something happened as a result of one of those nights that changed the lives of two people?
1. Prologue

Ezio smiled when he saw Cristina approaching the destination where he had wanted to meet her. He began kissing her until she realized that it was Ezio. She got mad at him and started yelling at him.

"Madre? Che cosa stai facendo? (What are you doing?)"

Both turned and saw a young girl about 7 years old wearing a simple blue traveling dress with light blue flats. She had short brown hair that was in a bun and light brown eyes that were staring at the adults in curiosity and slight fear.

"You! Leave me be! Because of the two of you I nearly lost everything I had!" Cristina yelled at the girl and Ezio. "You take your bastardo figlia (bastard daughter) and stay out of my life!" She screamed at Ezio.

With that, she stormed off, leaving the two stunned Italians behind.

"Daughter?" Ezio breathed, looking at the girl Cristina claimed as his daughter.

* * *

**This is my first Assassin's Creed story. I know that I need to continue with my other stories, but right now I've been very addicted with Assassin's Creed series, especially since AC IV: Black Flag. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I will do my best.**

**Leave a review if you want! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ezio was looking at the young girl who had tears running down her pale face. She leaned against the wall that her "mother" was leaning against just moments ago. Her eyes stared straight ahead but saw nothing at all.

"She did it...just like she said she would." She said quietly. She slid down the wall so she sat on the ground with her knees bent, legs pulled up to her chest, her arms around them, and her head buried in them.

"Hey." Ezio called softly while kneeling down on one knee. "It'll be okay."

The little girl looked up, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"Come? (How?) My mother got what she always wanted: to get rid of me. Now I don't have a place to call home." She looked at down and sighed. "The only place I have left is probably with the courtesans."

"What about me? You could come live with me." Ezio asked.

"Why would you want me? You are not my father." She looked at him, surprised.

"I am. I can see that you look a little bit like my father and my mother. Besides, even if you weren't I still would love for you to live with me. Because of me, your mother left you without a home. Not only that, you are better off living with someone else. You are so young to be living in the streets." He reached a hand out to her, not touching her but still close to her. "So, what do you say?"

She looked at Ezio's hand and then his face. Her tears had stopped as the two were quiet.

"Okay." She whispered. She grabbed Ezio's larger hand and allowed Ezio to help her stand up.

"Coming!" Leonardo Da Vinci opened the door to his studio. "Ezio! What-"

"I don't have much time to explain, Leonardo. Please, I must ask you a favor." Ezio said as he was allowed into the home of his friend.

"Of course! What is it that you need of me?" The artist asked.

Ezio moved his cape to reveal a little girl in his arms, sound asleep.

"I need you to take care of her. You are the only person I can trust to watch over her while I'm gone." Ezio explained as he began to slowly wake up the girl.

"I will, but... who is she?"

Ezio looked at the young girl who was now looking at the artist.

"She is my daughter and I will be taking her back to Monteriggioni with me when I am done here."

"Oh. I see. Very well. I will take care of her until you return."

"Thank you, Leonardo." He knelt so he was eye-level with his daughter. "I have to leave to do some things and I won't be able to take you with me. I promise to come get you when I am done with my errand. Okay?"

The small girl hesitantly reached her small arms around her father, hugging him as tight as she can.

"Grazie, padre. I will wait for you." Ezio hugged his daughter tightly as well.

And then he left.

**Somewhat short, but still longer than the last one. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I had a friend over and my dad wanted to spend the day with us all so I had no free time. Anyway, I hope that you all had a great Christmas or a great day in general if you do not celebrate. Also, I am very happy because I got a special gift from someone special! NO! It's not a boyfriend! I don't have one. But because of this gift, I am in a good mood and hope to update a little more.**

**Next chapter will not have Ezio in it at all, it will only be Leonardo and Ezio's daughter, it will be pretty important.**

**Reviews: **

**Sydney: I'm sorry that it was short! I didn't want it to be so long for a prologue. It was more of a quick intro there. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**ObsessedwReading: Thank you! So sorry! I didn't want it to start off so long, so I made it a quick simple intro. I hope you like this! Thank you for following and favorite my story!**

**Until next time!**

**Illusa **


	3. Chapter 2

Leonardo and the girl stared at each other for a moment after Ezio had left. Leonardo cleared his throat and smiled at his friend's daughter.

"Well, why don't we have some dinner? Unless, you aren't hungry at all?" He suggested.

"Oh, of course. I would love some dinner." She smiled at him, a little nervous at being alone with him.

After setting up, the two had dinner together.

"I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Leonardo Da Vinci. I am an artist. May I have your name, my dear?" He asked in a calm manner.

She stopped eating and became sad. "I-I... I don't have a name. Unless 'Stupido' and 'Cestino' (Trash) count."

"Who gave you that name?" The artist was worried that it might have been Ezio at some point and truly meant it.

"My mother. She blamed me for any problem that she had. She nearly got kicked out of her home when she, her family, and her fiancé found out that she was pregnant of me. But... padre... was not his fiancé so they all knew that I was his child and not my stepfather. She always wanted to get rid of me, but it wasn't until today that she saw padre and I caught her with him. I guess she thought that if I was with him, she would never need to have anyone else know about me and ruin her reputation." Tears started to appear in her eyes as she thought of the many times she was with her mother and family. Leonardo noticed and decided to try to change the subject somehow before she became too upset.

"Well, why don't we do this? Why don't we decide on a name for yourself?"

"Really?" She smiled slightly, feeling better at the thought.

It was a while later that Leonardo was cleaning up the little mess that had been made with himself and his guest after dinner. She had fallen asleep and was currently in Leonardo's bed. The artist smiled to himself as he thought of what transpired a few minutes ago.

"_Leonardo?" The young girl, after finishing dinner, had kindly asked the artist if she could have a book to read while he was working._

"_Yes?" He looked up from his work and saw her shyly looking down, holding the book in her arms._

"_Can... can you... help me?"_

"_With what?" _

"_I...I can't..." She trailed off, embarrassed._

"_Can't what?" Leonardo had an idea, but he wanted to be sure._

"_I can't...read." She looked like she was going to cry._

"_Oh. Well, we'll have to fix that won't we? Come here." She obeyed and he placed her on his lap, the book on his desk, open to the first page. "Now, I will teach you how to read, but you must also be able to write. I'll make sure that by the time your father gets back you will be so good at this that you will be able to read and write whatever you want!" He declared._

_They spent about an hour on writing before Leonardo decided to let her try to read, which she was able to do quickly once she got the hang of it._

_Afterwards, she began to fall asleep so Leonardo made her go to bed. _

"_Buona notte zio Leonardo. (Good night uncle Leondardo.)" she mumbled as she fell asleep in the warm bed and blankets._

Leonardo was honestly surprised that she didn't know how to read considering that she was the daughter of two nobles and most likely had siblings who had tutors. He was even more surprised, though, when she called him uncle. It made him happy that she would see someone who was not related to her in any way other than a family friend.

**This is not much, but I wanted there to be a special chapter that only had Leonardo and Ezio's daughter.**

**Now, some of you may have noticed that I haven't revealed her name yet. I will say this, it WAS DECIDED while she was with Leonardo but won't appear until possibly the next chapter. Reason: her name is like her birth into a new life (the life of an Assassin's Daughter) and will appear when Ezio will take her with him. **

**Reviews:**

**MJluver777: Thank you for following my story!**

**LucDeep: I'm happy you find this cute! I hope that you think of it this way for the rest! Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Anyway, I was going to post this on New Year, but I'm staying up to celebrate the new year with my family and going crazy! I love you all, but I want to spend more time with family, especially at the end and start of a year. **

**I hope you all have a great remainder of the year and beginning of the New Year!**


	4. Chapter 3

Ezio thought as he walked towards Teodora's brothel, ready to forget his troubles with some women and wine.

When he entered, he was surrounded by various courtesans who began admiring him and his body until Teodora came to him and pulled him away. "You must be exhausted. Come. Relax."

"Ah! The savior of Venezia!" cried Antonio as he rushed to the two while pulling up his pants. "What can I say? Perhaps it was wrong of me to doubt so readily. Now we'll see where all the pieces fall..." He told Ezio and patted him on the back.

"Enough of that now. You've worked hard, my son. I feel your tired body in need of comfort and succor." Teodora once again pulled him away.

"But I have such aches and pains, sister, I may need a great deal of comfort and succor." Ezio gently caressed the exposed parts of her breasts, implying something to her.

"Oh, that can be arranged. Girls!" She called and the same girls who had been admiring Ezio before came and finally dragged him away.

During that time, Leonardo was listening to his little guest read out loud before she went to sleep. The two had gotten close, almost as close as a father and daughter could. However, Leonardo knew that Ezio was the one who was to have that job and opportunity as soon as he got back.

"Zio Leonardo? When is my father coming back?" She had stopped in the middle of a sentence to ask.

"Honestly, I do not know, piccolo (little one). Now, let us get you ready for bed."

The next day, Leonardo sent his assistant out to buy Ezio's daughter some new clothes so she wouldn't be wearing the same old clothes all of the time.

"Leonardo!" said man turned and saw his assistant with someone else.

"Ezio! You have returned!" He rushed forward to greet his friend. "Where have you been? She's been asking for you?" He said after telling his assistant to take the clothes to her room.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, there were some complications. However, I am finished and I learned that it will be a while before I am able to do anything. I want to use this chance to spend time with my daughter. I don't want to lose her. Where is she?" Ezio apologized as he took his hood off and was offered a drink by Leonardo.

"She's getting changed. I had my assistant buy her some new clothes so she should be getting into them now. I'll go get her. I'll be back in a moment."

While Ezio waited, he thought about what he would do now that she's with him. He thought of maybe taking her to Monteriggioni with him and raising her with his mother and sister until he had to come back to finish his work. Then he thought of maybe keeping her here in Venezia with him and the others, but thought better of it. If he stayed, all he would think about was his work. He did not want that. He wanted to spend time with his daughter.

A thought occurred to him: _I don't know her name._

How could he be a good father for her if he didn't even know his own daughter's name! He hadn't even started and he already failed!

He heard the running of feet and then felt himself fall onto his back as he was tackled by a blur of red and brown.

"Padre! Ero preoccupato per te! (I was worried for you!)" cried the voice of his daughter.

"I'm here, piccolo angelo. (little angel)" He hugged her tightly, rubbing her head as she cried into his chest. "I'm here." He whispered.

Leonardo looked at the scene in front of him and smiled. He knew that the two would be good for each other. Ezio needed someone in his life so he was not only stuck with the Assassins and Templars. She needed someone to love her and care for her, if not a mother, then a loving father.

After a while, the two separated and Ezio cleaned the tears on her face.

"You will be coming to live with me now, piccolo angelo." Ezio told his daughter, smiling at how happy she seemed with her nickname. "But first, I want to know your name. That way I can know who you are."

He frowned at the look she gave Leonardo.

"Actually, Ezio, she has no name. Cristina never gave her a... 'proper' name." the artist explained. From that, Ezio knew all he needed to know about her life with Cristina. "While waiting for you, we thought of a name for her."

"Oh?" Ezio looked at the girl in his arms. "So what is your name?"

She smiled at him. "Giovanna Auditore!"

**There you have it! She is Giovanna Auditore! I'm sorry that these chapters are short. There really isn't much action. After this chapter, it will be about the next two years in between the Carnivale and when Ezio finally becomes an Assassin. **

**Reviews**

**koolcat400: Thank you for favoriting and following! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Sw4gging: Thank you for favoriting and following! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Britankika: Here it is! I hope you keep reading and enjoying this!**

**ObsessedwReading: Thank you! I hope you keep reading!**

**Sydney: Thank so much for reading! I'm glad that you love this story! I will continue this until I can no longer. Happy New Year to you as well!**

**Really quick: if anyone has some type of criticism (good or bad) then let me know! It can be an anonymous review if you don't want to be known or leave a name! I won't mind! It'll help me become a better writer.**

**Also, I have to say that this constant update will not always be. I will be back at school soon and will not have as many days or times available as I do now. **

**I hope you enjoy this story! Have a great day/night for as many days as it takes until the next update! **


	5. Chapter 4

Ezio and Giovanna approached Monteriggioni on his horse after many days of travel.

"Welcome, to your new home, Giovanna." Ezio said as he stopped and helped his daughter down from the horse.

"Padre, will they like me? Nonna Maria and Zia Claudia?" The young girl asked, nervous to meet her new family.

"Of course, they will like you. In fact, they will love you! You are an Auditore! We are loved by all. Not only that, you are someone who can be loved by all. Mother and Claudia will love you so much. I guarantee it." He reassured his daughter. He looked at her and made sure that she looked presentable. "Alright. Let us go."

"Claudia! Uncle! Mother!" Ezio called as he opened the front door to the villa.

"Ezio!" Claudia came into the main room, rushing to hug her brother, their mother and uncle right behind her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Venezia." She asked after she had hugged him.

"It is great to see you all. I have finished my business in Venezia for now. I have someone who will let me know when I am to go back. More importantly, I have someone who I want all of you to meet." Ezio said after he hugged his mother.

"Who? Have you finally decided to settle down?" Mario joked.

"No, uncle. She is still someone very important to me." He turned to the door, opening it. "Come in."

In came Giovanna. She wore a dark green dress and boots meant for travel and her hair was in a low braid that hung over her shoulder. She looked so nervous as she stared at her new family.

"Claudia, mother, uncle. I would like for you to meet my daughter, Giovanna Auditore." Ezio introduced, pulling her forward and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Giovanna, I want you t meet my sister, Claudia, my mother, Maria, and my uncle, Mario." He pointed to each in turn.

"You... are Ezio's... daughter?" Claudia asked, not believing Ezio.

"Si. I am." She said, blushing and not looking at anyone.

"You do not need to be afraid. We won't hurt you." Claudia kneeled in front of Giovanna so she was at eye level with her. "I am your Zia Claudia. Come, let's get you settled in and ready for dinner while Ezio talks to mother and uncle." She grabbed Giovanna's hand and led her to the second floor.

"Zia Claudia?" She was so quiet that Claudia nearly did not hear her.

"Si? Is something wrong?" She stopped in her mother's room.

"Is... is it okay if I stay in padre's room? Please? I... I don't feel comfortable without him."

Claudia didn't know what to say. She never actually thought that Ezio would have a daughter, much less one who would be very close to him. Well, while Ezio was still young. She had always thought that she would be the first one between the two to have children and get settled down. Looks like, though, Ezio only accomplished the first one. She wondered when he would get a wife. Hopefully, it was soon so Giovanna would not be without a mother for most of her life. Knowing Ezio, it would most likely be a while before that would happen.

"Naturalmente. (Of course.) Do you really love Ezio that much?" Claudia responded.

"Si. He... he promised me a home and he has already given me a chance away from my... mother." She looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry. Ezio is someone who keeps his promises. I can already see how much he loves you." She pulled Giovanna into a hug. "Now, let us get you ready for dinner."

**I know this wasn't much. I am really sorry about that. Thing is, I already have an idea how this will be, but writing it out, makes me see things a little different. HOWEVER, this does not mean I have no idea how this will play. This only means that it will be a little bit different than how I normally treat parts or whole chapters when writing. **

**Reviews:**

**reamane21: Thank you for following this story! Please keep reading and enjoying this story!**

**AnnaBellaStarFox: Thank you for favoriting and following this story! I hope you keep reading and enjoying this story!**

**ObsessedwReading: Thank you! I decided to name her Giovanna for 2 reasons. 1) After Ezio's dad. He was a great guy and I felt really upset about the fact that he died so I wanted to honor him. 2) One of my friends is named Giovanna and she is going through so much problems right now, but is staying strong. If she were to ever read this fic, I want her to know it's for her. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**aireagle92: Thank you for favoriting me and my story! Thank you for following the story as well! Please keep reading and enjoying!**

**Thank you to everyone who read this! Even if you did not like it, thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you have/had a great day/night! Until next time!**


End file.
